Where Do We Go From Here?
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia finds out she's pregnant after spending one night with Hank. What happens when she tells him? This takes place after the first crossover in SVU Season 16/PD Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

Noah was already asleep and Olivia was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking about the doctor's appointment she had had that afternoon. She was pregnant. She had gone to Chicago for the case involving Erin's half-brother, Teddy and after Molly's, she and Hank ended up at his house where they had had some pretty amazing sex. They hadn't really spoken to each other since the following morning. How were they going to raise a child together when they lived almost 800 miles apart? Should she even tell him about the baby? She heard a knock at the door, so she went to answer it. It was Fin, Amanda, Nick and Sonny.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?"

"You seemed a little out of it this afternoon. Is everything ok with you?"

"Come on in. You'll find out soon enough."

Everyone came in and sat down.

"What's goin' on, Liv?"

"What I am about to tell the 4 of you does not leave this apartment. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Does Voight know?"

"How'd you know?"

"That was a little obvious."

"I haven't told him yet. It just sort of happened between us though. We had gone out for beers at Molly's and then we ended up at his house. I wasn't disappointed. After seeing what he was capable of in the Interrogation Room, I wouldn't have expected him to be that amazing in the bedroom."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so. We haven't spoken since the next morning when he took me back to my hotel."

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes, of course it did. It happened a few times before we fell asleep the night before. We live about 800 miles apart, so how are we supposed to raise a baby together? He's becoming a grandfather, so he doesn't need another baby."

"You can't decide that for him though."

"I know."

"Call him and tell him."

"I'd do it face to face."

There was another knock at the door, so Olivia got up and went to answer it.

"Hank."

"Hey."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Hank walked in.

"Hey, Sarge."

"Fin, Rollins and Amaro, good to see you."

"This is Detective Dominick Carisi. He goes by Sonny. You didn't meet him the last time you were here. Carisi, this is Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago."

"Nice to meet you, Sarge."

"You too."

"So, how's Erin?"

"She's doin' ok."

"Good. So, what brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And we were just heading out."

"Yes, we were."

"Night, Liv."

"Goodnight."

"See ya, Voight."

"See ya."

Fin, Amanda, Nick, and Sonny left. Hank sat down on one end of the sofa.

"Can I get you something?"

"Anything is fine."

Olivia got Hank something to drink.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

Olivia got herself some Ginger Ale and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"Benson, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About what happened the last time we saw each other. I haven't been able to think about anything else."

"I've been thinking a lot about that night too."

"I know we haven't talked to each other since that happened. I need to know how you really feel about me."

"Hank."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You heard me."

"Is it mine?"

"Oh yeah. I haven't been with anyone else. At first I wasn't sure if I wanted anything from that night. I'm usually really bad in relationships. You allowed me to pour my heart out about things that have happened to me in the past especially with William Lewis. I've had a hard time dealing with what I thought of my own body after that happened."

"What did I tell you?"

"That a book should not be judged by its cover and we all have physical or emotional scars. I happen to have both."

"Me too. I've been shot and knifed but I've also had my heart broken. The pain I felt after Camille got sick and then died was a lot greater that any gunshot wound or knife wound. Camille died in my arms just 5 years ago, so it still hurts."

"So then you're not really looking for something right now."

"Until that night, it had been a while since I had been with a woman. I'm not going to lie, I was attracted to you from the moment I met you and I think you're beautiful even if you don't. I don't care about the scars on your body and neither should you."

Olivia moved closer to Hank and they started kissing. She started undoing his shirt as he started to undo her blouse. Hank kissed Olivia's neck and then he started to kiss the scars on her chest before moving down to her stomach and kissing it.

"Hank."

"What?"

"I think we better take this to my bedroom."

"Ok."

They got up off the sofa, headed to Olivia's bedroom and shut the door.

"Olivia."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love our baby."

"I'm glad to hear it. Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Stop talking and show me how much you love me."

They finished undressing each other, got on the bed, started kissing again and made passionate love. Afterwards Hank had his arms around her as he laid behind her. His hand was on her belly and hers was on his with their fingers laced together.

"What are we going to do? I want to be a part of my kid's life."

"Then we need to discuss us in all this. I want you to be a part of his or her life and I also want you to be a part of mine. Do we want to get married or do we just want to stay friends and raise our kid together? You may not be ready for marriage."

"I think the fact that we've done this more than once means we're passed the friends stage of our relationship. I told my son that I wanted him to make an honest woman out of the mother of his child. Maybe I should take some of my own advice and make an honest woman out of you. What do you think?"

"I think I love that idea."

"Good."

They started kissing and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **To be continued…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, Hank and Olivia woke up before Noah woke them up.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself."

Olivia started feeling nauseous, so she got up and went into the bathroom. Hank got up, put his pants and T-shirt on and went into the bathroom.

"You ok?"

"I will be. I'm into the second trimester but I've still been having some morning sickness but not every day. It's hard dealing with morning sickness and a 1-year old."

"I still have to meet him and you still have to meet Justin."

"Does Justin know anything about us?"

"Nope."

They heard Noah crying, so Olivia rinsed her mouth out and went to put something on, which ended up being Hank's shirt. She then went into Noah's room.

"Good morning, sweet boy!"

"Mama!"

I need to introduce you to someone, ok?"

"K."

Olivia took Noah back into her bedroom, where Hank was sitting on the bed.

"Hank, this is Noah. Noah, this is Hank."

"Hey, Noah. It's nice to meet you."

Olivia heard a knock at the door, so she took Noah and went to answer it after she kissed Hank.

"Trevor."

"Hey, Olivia. We need to be in Family Court this morning."

"Ok but I need to get ready."

"Ok."

Hank came out of the bedroom.

"Trevor, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Trevor Langan, my lawyer."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm going to go to my hotel and grab a shower. Why don't I meet you at the Precinct later?"

"Ok. I need to go to Family Court this morning."

"What time do you want me to meet you?"

"I'll let you know when I get in."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Since the Fall. I just found out that I'm pregnant and we're talking about getting married. We haven't really talked about him and Noah yet, since they just met. What time do we have to be in Court?"

"9."

"Ok. I need to bring Noah, right?"

"Yes."

" Ok."

Olivia's phone rang, so she answered it and then she hung up.

"Lucy isn't feeling well."

Olivia called Hank but got his voicemail, so she left him a message.

"Do you need me to watch him, while you take a shower."

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind."

"Thanks."

"Sure. Come on, Buddy."

Olivia handed Noah to Trevor and then she went to take a shower. Hank returned her call saying he'd be happy to watch Noah. Once she was out of the shower, Trevor left. After she was dressed and got Noah dressed, they had breakfast and then she called Fin to tell him what was going on and that she'd be late. Once they were ready to go, Olivia bundled Noah up, put her own coat on and they headed out. As soon as they walked out of the building, Hank pulled up.

"I thought I'd go with you."

"Ok. You can follow me there."

"Ok."

Olivia put Noah in his car seat and then she drove to Family Court . Once they were done, Olivia went to the Precinct, while Hank took Noah. He told her they'd pick her up for lunch. Hank drove to a Jeweler and got Noah out of his car seat before going in.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"I need to look at engagement rings."

"Of course."

The salesperson took Hank over to the case with the engagement rings. He found one he liked and he also decided to purchase the wedding bands as well. He put Noah in the car and drove to Olivia's apartment. They both fell asleep and lost track of time. Olivia called, waking Hank up.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you coming to get me?"

"Oh, sorry. We both fell asleep. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok."

Hank put Noah's coat on and put him in the car, so he could drive to the Precinct. He called Olivia when they got there and then she came out.

"Sorry."

"That's ok. Are my boys getting along?"

"We seem to be."

"Mama!"

"Hey, baby boy."

Olivia had Hank drive to the diner just down the street from the Precinct. They got out of the car, got Noah out and then Hank took her hand as they went inside. They got a table and put Noah in the high chair. They then had their order taken and got their drinks.

"Have you at least told Erin about us?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I will when I'm ready."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know."

"My squad knows about us. I told them I was pregnant before you got to my apartment last night and they asked if you knew. It was obvious to them that we felt something for each other. Trevor knows too."

"To be honest, I think Nadia suspects something. Whether or not she has said anything to Erin, I don't know."

"Don't you think Erin will be upset if you don't tell her?"

"She dated Halstead behind my back even when I specifically said no in-house dating. My personal life is no one's business but my own."

"It's my business."

"That's because it involves you."

"I know how you feel about Erin though."

"I care about her a lot."

"We have a few things we need to discuss."

"I know. Where we're going to live and Noah becoming my son."

"Yeah."

"When we both fell asleep, he fell asleep on my chest. He's a good kid."

"Thanks."

"I haven't really thought about where I want us to end up."

"Well, we need to. I know neither of us wants to relocate but if we're going to be together, one of us will have to."

"I doubt if I'd fit in with the NYPD though."

"You get a job here, you have to behave. Trust me when I say this. You do not want to have to deal with Lieutenant Tucker."

"Who's that?"

"Rat Squad."

"Oh. That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

"For you, anything. You know that."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Hank as he grabbed her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can I talk you into taking the rest of the afternoon off?"

"Oh, I wish. Sorry."

"It's ok. I did check out of my hotel. I hope that's ok."

"That's more than ok. I was going to suggest it anyway. I'm looking forward to going on desk duty. I normally don't like it but this is a happy occasion. I just hope our baby is healthy."

"Me too. Is everything ok so far?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

They kissed again. Tucker had come in to grab some food and saw them. He went over and cleared his throat.

"Lieutenant."

"Sergeant."

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight from the Chicago Police Department. Hank, this is Lieutenant Ed Tucker from IAB."

"Lieutenant."

"Sergeant."

"What, Tucker?"

"I'm just here to grab lunch. I can't stop over and say hello?"

"Usually you want something."

"Are you feeling better? I asked you to grab a drink not that long ago and you turned me down because you weren't feeling well. You said you'd think about it once you were feeling better."

"Actually, I finally found out why I was sick for so long."

"I hope it was nothing serious."

"No, actually, it's not. I just need to avoid stress as much as possible for the next several months, which is completely normal for pregnancy."

"You're pregnant?"

"I am."

"Should I assume he's the father?"

"Well, I didn't get pregnant by myself."

"It would have been nice if you had told me that you were already in a relationship with someone."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"Just so you know, there is no place anywhere in the NYPD for him, so don't even think about that. I've checked into the entire Intelligence Unit from Chicago. He's just like Stabler but he's been to prison."

"I know. That doesn't bother me. Then I guess that means the NYPD will be finding someone to take over SVU because I won't tolerate you harassing my husband."

"So then you're married?"

"Not yet."

"It's a mistake you know."

"What is?"

"You and him."

"It's my decision and he makes me happy."

"I wouldn't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone except yourself. I'd trust him before I'd ever trust you."

Noah saw how upset Olivia was starting to become, so he reached for the glass of water and pushed it down onto Tucker's shoes. Noah started giggling at himself, Hank chucked and shook his head and Olivia smirked at him. Tucker went to get his food and left.

"Good boy, Noah."

"So, that was the leader of the Rat Squad, huh?"

"Yep."

"He asked you out?"

"Yeah but I really wasn't feeling well. He wanted to go for drinks. I'm glad I didn't. Because he's being such an ass, I think I may end up moving to Chicago to be with you."

"Whatever you'll decide, I'll support."

Olivia kissed Hank and then as soon as their food arrived, they ate, so Hank could take her back to the Precinct. When he and Noah got back to Olivia's apartment, Hank decided to call Erin and Justin to tell him the news about him and Olivia. He said he wanted them all in New York when he planned to propose to her. He texted Fin and told him the plan, so he could let the others know as well.

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next couple of days, Hank finalized his plans to propose to Olivia. He had made a reservation for dinner for everyone at a nice restaurant and he had asked Erin to bring his suit. He took Noah shopping to get him a suit to wear. Fin had gotten a hold of Cragen and Munch and they both said they wouldn't miss it. The dinner itself with their families and friends wasn't a secret from Olivia. They had planned to tell everyone about the baby. On the big night, Olivia got home and then the 3 of them and Lucy got ready.

"I'm impressed. You actually own clothes other than your jeans."

"You're funny. You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you."

Noah came into the bedroom after Lucy got him dressed.

"Hi."

"Look at you! You are so handsome."

Noah gave Olivia a big smile and then he left the room.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about meeting Justin. What if he doesn't like me?"

"Don't worry about him. It still doesn't change how I feel about you."

Olivia kissed Hank and then the 4 of them left for the restaurant. When they got there, they were the first ones there.

"May I help you?"

"I have a reservation for Voight."

"Right this way. You're the first ones here."

They were led to the private dining room and sat down. Several minutes later, everyone else arrived."

"Hey, Liv."

"Don, John, what are you two doing here?"

"Fin called us and said we needed to be here tonight."

Olivia stood up and went to hug them both. In the dress she was wearing, Olivia was starting to show and people were noticing.

"Don, it seems our little Olivia is going to be a mama."

"I think you're right."

"Yes, he's right."

"Is this what tonight was about?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, Kiddo."

"Thanks, John."

"Hank!"

"What?"

"You did that?"

"Yes, Trudy, I did."

"It's about damn time."

"When did this happen?"

"After the case involving Teddy."

"You operate fast."

"It just sort of happened."

"Dad, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. That means a lot. This is Olivia."

"Hi Olivia. I'm Justin and this is Olive."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too."

"This is Noah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

Erin hugged them both and then Al came over.

"Congratulations, Man!"

"Thanks, Al."

Everyone else hugged them and then they had their orders taken. Throughout dinner, Olivia's squad and Barba kept looking at Hank to see when he was going to ask her. After their server came to take the dessert order, Hank got up and pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

All eyes were on Olivia to give him her answer. She was surprised and nervous at the same time. She wanted to say yes, she really did but that's not what came out of her mouth.

"I…uh…need to think about it. I'm not sure I'm ready."

Olivia got up, got Noah and the coats and ran out. Hank knew he should go after her but he chose not to.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Liv ran. That's what happened. I can't believe she did that."

"Me neither, Fin."

Hank just sat there not saying anything. He felt numb just like he had when Camille died.

"That's the same way he looked when Mom died."

"Yep."

The server came back with the desserts and Hank asked for the check. When she came back, he handed her his credit card. She came back, he figured in the tip and signed the receipt.

"Lucy, if I take you to her apartment, can you get my stuff? I can't face her right now."

"Of course."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know. I should just go home."

"Dad, you can stay with us."

"Absolutely."

"Thanks. I'm going to book a flight for first thing in the morning. I have no reason to be here."

As soon as Lucy finished her dessert, she and Hank left. Hank drove to Olivia's apartment. Lucy went up to get Hank's stuff, which was already by the door. She took it down to him. He thanked her and then he drove around to clear his head. What had gone wrong? Lucy headed home even though she thought about going back up and talking to Olivia but she chose not to. Olivia's squad, Barba, Cragen, Munch and Melinda had all gone over to Olivia's apartment but she wasn't ready to talk to anyone. What they were all hoping was going to be a special night in Olivia's life, turned out to be a disaster of her own doing. Erin went over to Olivia's apartment, went up and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Open the door, Liv. Now! If you don't, I'll break it down and don't think I won't do it."

Olivia opened the door. She looked awful. Her eye makeup was all smeared. She had on sweatpants and an oversized NYPD sweatshirt. Erin came in and shut the door.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you."

"What the hell is wrong with you? He did everything he could to make tonight perfect and YOU messed it up. He's heartbroken."

"I don't really need to hear this Erin. Especially from you."

"Liv, you know how I feel about you. I'm thrilled he decided to finally get into another relationship and he chose to be with you. I care about you more than I care about my own mother. I know what he went through when Camille died. Don't do this to him but please don't keep him from his child."

"I don't want to. I'm scared. I can't handle being in relationships. They're all bound for failure. I'm better off alone. I don't deserve Hank and I sure as hell don't deserve Noah or this baby. Please go, Erin."

"Fine."

Erin left and went back to the hotel. She went up to Justin and Olive's room.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is Hank here?"

"Nope. He's not answering his phone. Were you able to talk to Olivia?"

"Yeah but I didn't get anywhere. She's just as stubborn as he is."

"Maybe I should try talking to her."

"I doubt that would work. I think this is something they need to work out. She doesn't want to keep him from his child but she can't handle being in relationships. All her relationship are bound for failure. She said she doesn't deserve Hank or Noah and the baby. I care about her more than I care about Bunny."

"Bunny is a piece of work."

"That's for sure. Let me know when he gets here."

"I will."

Erin left and went to her room. It turned out that Hank ended up at the airport and got on the last flight to Chicago. He still had no idea what he did wrong for Olivia to tell him she needed time to think about his proposal.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the 2** **nd** **to last chapter of this story. As always, I don't own any of the characters.**

It had been a couple of months since Olivia said she needed time to think about Hank's proposal. She really regretted saying it. She tried reaching out to him but he wouldn't take her calls, her Skype requests and return her texts. She didn't blame him and she couldn't blame him if he never spoke to her again. She had hoped they could at least talk, so she could tell him about their son. She had been able to smooth things over with Erin, so at least she had spoken to someone in Chicago. The person she really wanted to talk to was Hank.

When she found out about the rape case in Chicago that reminded her of a case she had worked on over a decade ago, she sent Fin and Amaro to Chicago. Their suspect, Greg Yates, was playing games with Intelligence and they all knew it. When Nadia had gone missing, they all knew Yates had her and he was more than likely headed back to New York. Antonio had called Olivia to tell her that Hank and Erin, along with Fin and Amaro, were headed to New York. By the time Olivia hung up the phone, her stomach was in knots. She wanted to see Hank more than anything but she was nervous about it. Once they had brought Yates and Susie in for questioning, she saw Hank for the first time since that night she broke his heart. She got up from her desk and walked out of her office.

"Hey."

"Hey, Benson."

She knew he was still pissed. He had every right to be. She wanted to feel his arms around her more than anything. His eyes immediately went to her belly.

"He's doing fine and developing normally. He's due sometime in early to mid August."

"Good. Glad to hear it. I have a case to work on."

Jay arrived and they continued questioning Yates and Susie until Susie told Nick and Erin which beach Yates had gone to. Because they were just going to the beach to look around, Olivia decided to go with them. Unfortunately, they were too late. They located Nadia in a shallow grave. Jay wrapped his arms around Erin and comforted her. Olivia wanted to do the same to Hank but she knew better. They were planning to go see Barba the next day. Olivia needed Hank to talk to her or yell at her. Anything. She went to the hotel and knocked on the door. Hank opened the door and Olivia could tell he was upset.

"I am so sorry for your squad's loss."

"Thanks."

"I'm also sorry for what I said to you a few months ago. I panicked. I tried telling you this sooner but you wouldn't take my calls or answer my texts. I have been so miserable these last few months. I love you so much. Our son needs his daddy. Noah has been calling you Dada and keeps asking for you. Their mama needs you too. Ok, I've said what I came to say."

Olivia turned to leave.

"Wait. Come over here and sit down."

Olivia went over to the bed and sat down. Hank sat down next to her.

"I've missed you more than you could ever imagine."

"I've missed you too."

Hank and Olivia looked into each other's eyes and started kissing.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Ask me again."

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Hank pulled the ring out of his bag.

"You just happened to bring it with you, huh?"

"Yep."

Hank pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Olivia's finger as they continued kissing. They leaned back on the bed and Hank moved his hand to her belly. He ended up feeling his son kick for the first time.

"Wow!"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Olivia."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we still make love?"

'Yes, we can. I asked the doctor that and she said yes but we might have to get creative because of my big belly. I thought you'd never ask."

They started kissing again, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"I'm glad you came to see me."

"I'm glad I did too. I'm just sorry that it took Nadia's death to get us back together."

"Me too. If you don't want to get married until after the baby, I'm fine with that."

"I want to be married by the time he's born. The only thing is, I need to stay here until I can get the adoption finalized. I can try to adopt him after I've had him a year. We found out that someone we arrested in a sex trafficking case was his biological father. I haven't really told anyone other than my squad and Barba. I'm going to have to talk to Tucker to tell him that the upcoming trial has nothing to do with me wanting to adopt Noah."

"Why don't I adopt him with you?"

"Are you sure?"

"It's going to happen eventually, right?"

"Of course it is."

"Then maybe we can make us official and we can make it official with him."

"I love the way you think, Sergeant. I still might have to stay here until after the baby comes."

"If I have to drive you to Chicago, I will. If this is what you want."

"It's what I want. I want to be with you. I know I'll lose Lucy by moving and for now, I'm not so sure I want to work after the baby. I'm exhausted now as it is."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes. After this is over, I want to go to Chicago, since everyone else needs to deal with Nadia's death and I should be there for that. After that, I'll take time off and stay here with you and Noah until after the adoption is final."

"I think we should be married before we adopt him though."

"That's fine. I doubt we'd have Justin, since Olive can't travel other than by car but I'm not sure they'd drive up here. When we know for sure when we're getting married, I'll at least let him know."

"Ok."

They started kissing again and then there was a knock at the door. Hank and Olivia got out of bed and got dressed. Hank went to answer the door, while Olivia fixed the bed."

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey."

"Come here."

Erin broke down again as Hank wrapped his arms around her. Erin looked up from Hank's chest and saw Olivia sitting on the bed.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No."

"You two at least talked, right?"

"Yep."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. We're fine. I'm planning to go back to Chicago to make sure everyone is dealing with this and then I'm planning to take time off and come back here. We're planning to adopt Noah together but we're going to get married first."

"Am I invited to the wedding?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes."

"I think I want everyone that was there with us that night to be there. I know Nadia will be there in spirit. How are you holding up?"

"Not good. Why did we let it get this far?"

"Because we didn't have enough to prove it was him. I didn't like the way he was looking at Nadia when he left. I should have prevented this from happening."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm the one that couldn't make an arrest over a decade ago."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not good for you or the baby. We still need to give him a name, don't we?"

"We do."

"I've always liked the name Matthew. If Camille and I had had another baby boy, I wanted to name him Matthew."

"That is a great name."

"We still need a middle name."

"How about Matthew Aaron?"

"After me, why?"

"Because you're as much a part of our lives as the 3 boys are."

"I love it."

"I love you two so much. Just promise me that you won't ever break up again."

"I promise."

"Me too. She's stuck with me now that I got a yes out of her."

"We're not married yet."

Hank gave Olivia a look.

"I'm kidding. I'm not going anywhere. You need to come over to the apartment because someone wants his Dada."

"I've missed that kid so much."

"We've both missed you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he kissed Erin on the cheek. Erin went back to her room and then Hank and Olivia went to her apartment, so he could see Noah. The next day, Hank and Olivia went to Barba's office and then the case went to trial. During the trial, Yates made some accusations against Hank, which made Olivia mad. She tried to keep calm for Matthew but she really hated hearing what Yates was saying about her fiancé and the father of her unborn child. She and Hank became closer if that was even possible. Her squad, Barba and Jay knew they had reunited. This time for good. After Yates was found guilty, everyone had gone out to celebrate at a bar. Olivia went even though she couldn't drink. Hank, Erin and Jay went back to Chicago and got a memorial plaque for Nadia. Hank tried to lighten the mood by telling everyone that he and Olivia were back together and getting married very soon. He said they wanted everyone there. In the next week, they all went back to New York. With both squads, Barba, Cragen, Munch, Melinda, Noah, Lucy and Justin, Hank and Olivia went to the Courthouse and made it official. They agreed to wait until after the baby for their honeymoon.

Olivia informed Trevor that Hank was going to adopt Noah with her and once they were approved to proceed, she told him that Johnny D was Noah's biological father. When Johnny D found out, he vowed to get custody of his son. The last thing Hank and Olivia wanted was to lose Noah or worse, have to take him to see his criminal father in prison, which would mean Olivia couldn't leave New York. Tucker had become an ally in the whole thing. He and Hank had even started getting along better than they did that first time they met. Hank accompanied Olivia to the trial for her protection and to try to keep her calm. When Johnny started shooting in the courtroom, Hank had been there to protect Olivia. Nick had shot and killed Johnny D but not before being injured himself. With Johnny D now out of the picture, there was nothing standing in the way of Hank and Olivia adopting Noah . Trevor accompanied them to Judge Linden's chambers and they became a family.

Olivia put in her papers for retirement and now SVU was losing two. Nick ended up taking early retirement because of his injuries. Olivia told her friends and soon-to-be former squad that they could come visit whenever they wanted and she hoped they would come visit after the baby came. Hank packed what he could into Olivia's SUV and had the rest shipped to Chicago. The trip to Chicago took a little longer because Olivia needed to make more stops but Hank didn't seem to mind.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters but my own.**

The remainder of her pregnancy was difficult for Olivia because it was hot and she was uncomfortable. Since Erin was taking a break from her job, she stayed with Olivia during the day and helped with Noah, who was getting into everything. Hank wanted someone with her when he couldn't be.

Olivia had woken up and had Noah sleeping next to her. Hank had his head and hand on her belly. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"You awake?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how lucky I am."

"I think I'm the lucky one. I'm a little nervous about giving birth though."

"Don't be. I'll be there with you through everything."

"I'm glad I have you. You're such an amazing husband. I don't know if I would have been able to do this on my own."

"Don't worry about that. You're my wife and I love you and our boys more than anything."

"I love the 4 of you and Erin too."

Hank kissed her belly and then he moved up, so he could kiss her as he kept his and on her belly. Justin, Olive and Daniel decided to surprise them for the weekend. They let themselves in and Justin went upstairs. He saw Hank and Olivia kissing.

"Isn't this how you two got into this mess in the first place?"

Hank took his pillow and threw it at Justin.

"Where's my grandson?"

"He's sleeping in the carrier. Olivia, are you ok?"

"My back hurts. I need to pee."

Hank helped her sit up and then Justin helped her get out of bed, so she could go to the bathroom.

"Could be soon."

"Yep. That's what I'm hoping."

Noah woke up just as Olivia came out of the bathroom. He saw Justin and give him a big hug. Hank went into the bathroom. Justin put Noah up on his shoulders and then he helped Olivia down the stairs. Hank caught up to them.

"I got her, Justin. Thanks."

"No problem."

They got downstairs and then went into the kitchen where Olive was fixing breakfast.

"Hi Olive."

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Miserable but Hank has been so amazing."

"Aren't I amazing all the time?"

"Geez, Dad!"

"Justin, you were the same way with me."

"I was, wasn't I?"

"Like father, like son?"

"Yep. Chip off the old block."

"I think they're trying to flatter themselves. What do you think, Olive?"

"I completely agree."

Hank started kissing Olivia's neck and Justin went over and kissed Olive's.

"Go get ready for work."

"I'd rather stay here with you."

Olivia gave Hank a look.

"I'm going."

"Thank you."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went upstairs to take a quick shower, while Olive finished making breakfast. Once Hank was ready, he came down and ate breakfast before heading to the District. After Hank left, Olivia went up to take a shower. Olive had gone up to feed Daniel, while Justin cleaned up the kitchen. Just as Justin was going to take Noah up to get him dressed and get in the shower himself, the doorbell rang, so he and Noah went to answer it. It was the group from New York: Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Barba, Melinda, Cragen, Munch, Lucy and even Trevor and Tucker.

"Hey, Justin."

"Hey."

"Lucy!"

"Hey, Noah."

"Is Liv here?"

"She's up in the shower. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Everyone came in and Justin took them into the living room. Lucy took Noah from Justin and gave him a big hug.

"See room."

"I saw it the last time I was here. Remember?"

"Baby room."

"Oh, the baby's room. Ok."

"Olive is in there with the baby."

"Ok."

"We'll come too."

Lucy took Noah upstairs and Amanda and Melinda followed.

"Justin, have you met Trevor Langan?"

"Yeah. At the dinner after Dad and Olivia got married."

"Ok. This is Lieutenant Ed Tucker from Internal Affairs. Tucker, this is Justin, Liv's stepson."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Can I get anyone anything before I go take a shower?"

"No thanks. We're fine."

"Ok."

Justin went up to take a shower and Olivia had come out of the bedroom after getting dressed. Lucy had taken Noah in his room to get him dressed and Amanda and Melinda were keeping Olive company. All the doors were closed, so Olivia didn't know anyone else was in the house. She went downstairs not expecting anyone to be there and heard voices.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

Munch came out of the living room.

"What the hell, Munch?"

"We didn't mean to startle you."

Olivia got the rest of the way down the stairs and went into the living room.

"Wow!"

"Wow, what?"

"Aren't you done yet?"

"Just about. Love you too, Fin."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I swear I didn't. I'd never hurt you."

"I know."

Fin put his hand on Olivia's belly.

"Hey, little dude, this is your Uncle Fin. You better come out soon."

Fin felt Matthew kick.

"That is awesome!"

"It certainly is. I won't miss having to pee every 2 minutes. That's for sure. I'm kind of scared about giving birth though."

Lucy came down with Noah and Melinda and Amanda came down with Daniel.

"Girl, you look so good. Pregnancy agrees with you."

"Thank you. Look who's awake. Hi Sweetheart."

Daniel smiled at Olivia.

"Liv, the nursery looks great."

"Thanks."

Then Erin came in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Erin."

Justin came down and had Olivia's phone in his hand.

"Olivia, your phone rang. I noticed it was Al, so I answered it. Dad's been shot and is on his way to Med."

"Crap! I don't need this."

"He was shot in the knee and in quite a bit of pain."

"Let's go."

"I'll watch the boys."

"Thanks, Lucy."

Everyone left and headed to the hospital. Justin waited for Olive to get out of the shower and then they joined everyone else. When they all arrived, everyone went in.

"Maggie."

"He's right in there."

"Thanks."

She went into the room where Hank was. He was talking to someone, who she assumed was IAB. After he left, Olivia sat down and kissed Hank. He then started rubbing her belly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have to have surgery."

"What happens if I go into labor? I can't do this without you."

"Come here."

Olivia buried her face in Hank's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"If it happens, you'll be fine."

"We're a team."

"Hey, I know that, ok? I want nothing more than to be with you when you bring our son into the world."

"The group from New York is here. Lucy is at the house with the boys."

"Who's all here?"

"Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Melinda, Don, Munch, Barba, Lucy, Trevor and Tucker."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm not so sure. My back pain is getting worse and I am very comfortable right now. I think I'm having contractions."

Olivia broke down in Hank's arms.

"Babe, listen to me, it's going to be ok."

"No, it's not."

Then Justin and Erin came in.

"What's wrong?"

"Her back pain is worse, she's very uncomfortable and the contractions have started. I need to have surgery on my knee. Justin, can you handle this?"

"As long as it's ok with Olivia that I'm in with her when she gives birth. Maybe I can take a video of it for you to see later."

"No, you're not. If you're going to be in with me, you're helping me."

"Ok."

The doctor came in and took Hank to surgery after Olivia kissed him and Justin and Erin hugged him. Olivia's contractions had become closer together and her water broke. Justin went with her to her room. Olivia hoped that Hank would be out of surgery and would be aware that she really was in labor. When the doctor had come in to check on her, they found out that Matthew had the cord wrapped round his neck requiring Olivia to need an emergency c-section. They took Olivia into surgery and Justin had gone in with her. Within minutes, Matthew Aaron Voight came into the world. Justin kissed Olivia's forehead, went into the Nursery and once Matthew was cleaned up, he took him to meet everyone.

"Everyone, this is Matthew Aaron, my new brother. He's 9 pounds and 20 inches long."

"Oh, isn't he perfect?"

"How's Liv?"

"They're finishing up right now."

"Justin, let me hold him."

Justin handed Matthew to Erin after she took a picture.

"Hey, Buddy."

Then Trudy came in.

"Is that him?"

"Yep."

"He is precious."

"Anything on Dad yet?"

"No. How's Olivia?"

"They're finishing up right now."

The doctor came out.

"Justin, she's doing fine. She's in recovery right now. You can see her in a little while."

"Ok, great. Thanks."

The doctor left and then Al came in.

"Hank is doing fine."

"So is Olivia. This is Matthew."

"Hey, Buddy. How big was he?"

"9 pounds and 20 inches long."

"That's a good size, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we were here for this."

"Me too. I'm glad Liv finally got everything she has always wanted. She has a husband and kids."

Amanda took a picture of Matthew and sent it to Nick. Justin took Matthew back to the Nursery and ended up giving him a bottle. Erin went down to be with Hank, who was already coming out of the anesthesia.

"Olivia."

Hank opened his eyes.

"Where's Olivia?"

"Hello to you too."

Erin pulled up Matthew's picture on her phone.

"That's your son."

"My son?"

"Yep. He's 9 pounds and 20 inches long. Liv had a c-section."

"He ok?"

"He's perfect."

"She ok?"

"Yeah. She just got out of surgery. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Yeah, I bet. I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you lately."

"You could never disappoint me. I know you've been going through a rough time since Nadia's death. You've been a huge help to me with Olivia and Noah. That's why I wanted to keep you busy. I thought maybe it would help keep your mind off Nadia. We all miss her too."

"I know. I'm glad Liv is around."

"Who's with Matthew?"

"Justin. He went in with her and brought him out to meet everyone."

"I told him to stay with her. He's a good kid. I just want to be a better father to Noah and Matt than I was to Justin."

Hank ended up falling back to sleep. They were both moved to their respective rooms. Olivia had woken up and fallen back to sleep a few times but never long enough to see her son.

"Justin."

"Hey."

"How's Matt?"

"He's doing great. Dad is too. I went to see him. He's anxious to meet his new son. Maybe tomorrow they'll bring him up to see both of you."

"I want to see my son."

"Sure. He's right here. I figured you'd want him in here."

"Thank you."

Justin went over, got Matthew and brought him over to Olivia.

"He's ok?"

"Yep. He's 9 pounds and 20 inches long."

"I want to hold him."

The nurse had come in to check on her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm anxious to hold my son."

"Ok. Let's get you in a better position."

Then Sharon came in.

"We're moving Olivia to a larger room. She's getting a roommate."

"Ok."

"A roommate?"

"He insisted."

"Oh, him. I should have known."

They moved Olivia to her new room along with Matthew and then they got her situated before placing Matthew in her arms.

"Hello there. I'm your mama."

Then they brought Hank in.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

"Can I hold my son?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?"

"This is the first I've held him. I just want to hold my son."

"What, are you going to hold it against me that I wasn't with you when you gave birth? If I could have been there, I would have."

"I'm not upset. I'm glad Justin was there for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Honey, I know you would have been there if you could. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Babe."

Olivia kissed Matthew's head and then she handed him to Justin. Justin handed him to Hank.

"Hey, Buddy. I'm your daddy. You look so much like your mama."

Everyone else came in.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

"He's gorgeous."

"Thank you. Where's Erin?"

"She went back to the house to talk to Noah."

"Ok."

"You two did good. He's absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, Trudy."

Matthew made a face before he started crying.

"Oh, good grief! He's a Voight alright. Daniel does the same thing."

Hank and Justin both gave Olive a funny look and Olivia started laughing. A little while later, everyone except for Olive and Justin said goodbye to Olivia, Hank and Matthew and left to either go back to work or to their hotel. Erin came back with Noah, who wanted to meet his new brother. Even though they were missing Daniel, this was the first time they were all together as a family. Several days later, everyone was released from the hospital. Lucy ended up staying with then for a while to help Erin out until Olivia was able to do more. This was just the start for them and they knew there would be obstacles especially with two children under the age of 2 but they had each other and their family and friends for support. For that, they'd always be grateful.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
